Bruce Lee
Lee Jun-fan, better known as Bruce Lee is a NoDQ CAW Superstar who debuted in Season 4. Lee would be a mainstay of NoDQ Pacific in Season 5 and would make sporadic appearances after that point. Appearance Lee is a human male of average height and weight but well above average build and athleticism. Lee has short black hair and wrestles in black trousers and white shoes. NoDQ CAW History Season 4 Bruce Lee made his NoDQ CAW debut at Bound For Glory 2. Lee would commentate the main event of the show alongside Wade Needham. Lee would get into the ring to stop Freddy Krueger from assaulting Jason Voorhees further. Lee would be the final draft pick for Wade's NoDQ Pacific at The NoDQ CAW Lottery. At End Of An Era, Lee would be on commentary all night alongside Wade and Bobby Spade. Season 5 Lee would compete in the main event of the first episode of NoDQ Pacific, facing Jason Voorhees for the chance to become the inaugural NoDQ Pacific Champion. However, Ganondorf would interfere in the match, leading to a disqualification finish and no Champion being crowned. Ganondorf and the Hulk would assault both Lee and Jason. On the third episode of NoDQ Pacific, Bruce Lee and Jason Voorhees would team up against The Hulk and Ganondorf for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship the latter duo had won the week before. Jason would attempt a diving clothesline in the closing moments of the match, but the Hulk would dodge the attack and Lee would be hit, allowing the Champions to capitalise and win the match. Lee would face Ganondorf in the main event of the sixth episode of the series, pinning the King of Evil with a surprise backslide pin to win the match. Jason Voorhees would come out to the entrance ramp, sharing a stare down with Lee. On the seventh episode of NoDQ Pacific, Lee, Jason, the Hulk and Spider-Man competed in a Fatal Four Way Match to name the first ever NoDQ Pacific Champion. Failing to spot the Hulk covering Jason, Lee accidentally prevented Spider-Man from breaking the cover and the Hulk would win the match and the Championship. Lee, Spider-Man and Jason would face off in a Triple Threat Match the following week to determine a #1 Contender to the Hulk's Championship. Unfortunately for Lee, a Crystal Lake Slam from Jason would spell his doom and Jason would go on to win the match. Spider-Man and Bruce Lee were scheduled to face the Mario Bros. on the ninth episode of NoDQ Pacific but Lee would be attacked by James Bond before the match, taking him out of the contest. Answering a challenge from Bond, Lee would perform double-duty on the following episode. First, he would challenge the Mario Bros. with Spider-Man's help for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship, but would be hit in the knee with a crutch by Mario, injuring him ahead of Spider-Man taking the pinfall loss for the team. Later in the night, Lee would face Bond in a Singles Match but Bond would easily force the injured Lee to submit to the Ankle Lock. Lee and Jason would team up against James Bond and the Hulk on the twelfth episode of NoDQ Pacific in what would ultimately prove to be a losing encounter for the team, with Lee being pinned by Bond after a series of Rolling German Suplexes. At King of the Pacific, Lee and Bond would face one another in an Ultimate Submission Match. Lee's leg injury proved decisive in the match and Bond would ultimately win with the score at 6-5 in Bond's favour. In the main event of the thirteenth episode of NoDQ Pacific, Lee would face Las Vegas Link. Link's newly improved Duo ZDT finisher would see him walk away with the victory before Link's Nintendo World Order allies, Mario and Luigi would attack Lee with the Mushroom Surprise and the Warp Zone. Lee would compete for the Slam 'n' Jam Championship at Domestic Disturbance in a Triple Threat Ladder Match featuring James Bond and The Babe. Lee's daring antics in the match would see him stand tall over his opponents and retrieve the Championship belt suspended above the ring. Season 6 Lee would compete in the Elimination Chamber Match at Going the Distance to determine the Slam 'n' Jam Championship. The match, also featuring James Bond, Badass Bart Simpson, Captain Kirk, Pac-Man and The Babe, saw Lee enter as one of its two opening competitors before a Home Run Derby from The Babe eliminated him from the contest. Season 8 At the Tribute Show to Steve Irwin, Lee faced Spider-Man in a friendly contest. The two had an even match and showed respect to one another, but it would be Lee that won following a Dragon DDT. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 10, Lee would enter the 10-Man Royal Rumble Match to determine a new #1 Contender to the NoDQ Interactive Championship. Le was the second entrant in the match, eliminating Vanilla Cone before being eliminated himself by old rival James Bond. At The Road to Deadly Sin 4, Lee faced Luigi in a Submission Match. Luigi showed Lee a lack of respect during the match but would ultimately win following the use of his newly developed submission finisher, the Warp Zone Walls. Season 9 Lee would enter the 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup. His first round opponent was Link. After putting on a hard fought contest, it would be Link that advanced in the tournament after making Lee submit to the Hyrule Crossface. Real World History Lee is considered one of the greatest martial artists to have ever lived. As a movie star, he defied a number of Asian stereotypes that had existed in film prior to his rise and is held in high regard by movie fans to this day. Lee invented his own martial arts philosophy, Jeet Kune Do, which is still practised by many. Lee's influence on martial arts is immeasurable and he is responsible for how the martial arts are viewed worldwide today. In-ring Style and Personality Lee's style relies on martial arts strikes and quick manoeuvres. He is an agile, acrobatic performer and has no problem performing high-flying moves, blending them seamlessly with his martial arts skills to make him a dangerous opponent. Lee prides himself on showing respect to his opponents, provided they have earned it. Lee would regularly step into the ring with opponents he had no quarrel with, but this would not mean he would go easy on them in the ring. Finishing Moves *Dragon Combo (Martial Arts Kick Combo) *Dragon DDT *Running Kung-Fu Strike *'Momentum Shift:' Dragon DDT Category:Superstars Category:Real world Icons